


No Pain, No Gain

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Dear MythBusters [2]
Category: MythBusters RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Letters, Random!Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has things to say about the MythBusters test of gingers' tolerance for pain.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pain, No Gain

Dear MythBusters,

Regarding the episode where you tested the pain tolerance of red heads, a.k.a. gingers, I find your methodology appalling. Okay, fine. You’re methodology wasn’t completely reprehensible, however, your chosen technique for inducing pain was lacking. Yes, I recognize that ice water can get uncomfortable after prolonged exposure, excruciating even, but the results of electric shock are much more interesting to observe.

I implemented my own version of your trial. Sadly, I only had three subjects on which to experiment. The optimal placement of electrified objects was challenging, however the reactions that I achieved were quite spectacular.

It should be noted that an individual with PTSD might not be the best choice of subject. I found this out first hand when John started shouting and lunged at me. If you should find yourself in a similar position, I highly recommend finding something else to do at another location for at least three days. I myself passed my short exile studying bodies at the morgue.

Wait. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to involve the British Government in my experiments either. He didn’t say anything, but every cab I have taken has been plagued by red traffic lights for weeks.

Now that I think of it, administering electric shock to a DI isn’t the best idea either. Greg got quite cross and had Donovan throw me in a cell. She was entirely too pleased with the entire incident. Fortunately, I deduced her latest sexual escapades with Anderson. That wiped the smug look off of her face.

All of that aside, I must say that your results were, reluctantly, confirmed as my prat of a brother responded much less vocally (and violently) than either John or Greg. However, I have planned another round of experimentation (involving induced stomach cramps) which I hope will yield more satisfactory results.

Sincerely, 

Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> The MythBusters: [No Pain, No Gain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHbV5stqH1U)
> 
> Please let me know if the above link is broken and I'll update it.


End file.
